


Evil Tooth Fairies

by GotNoTIme



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Hollence with implications of Lawrenstein and Hollstein and ot3, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoTIme/pseuds/GotNoTIme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had planned to spend the day writing her paper but an early morning phone call changed that. Or the day Danny Lawrence got her wisdom teeth removed and suddenly the roommates of 307 had a drugged up red head to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Tooth Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planing on writing this but when I saw that Sharon got her wisdom teeth out I couldn't stop thinking about this. And now I suddenly wrote it all down and its not what I expected but, when is my writing ever really planed.

It was Saturday morning and Laura was up early working on her lit paper when her phone started to ring.  She was surprised to see Danny’s number flash across the front of her outdated phone.  She hadn’t spoken to the girl since their fight and wasn’t expecting her to call. 

“Hello?”

“Hello is this Laura Hollis?”  The voice on the phone belonged to a man and not Danny, Laura immediately became concerned.

“Yes it is, who is this, is Danny ok?!”

“Yes, Miss Lawrence is fine, my name is Doctor Slaenger I am her dentist.  I have Miss Lawrence here and she has just had her wisdom teeth removed and is in need of transportation home.  She is under the influence of some very heavy medication and we cannot allow her to drive in this condition and have taken her keys from her.   She told us to call you.” 

Laura finally started breathing properly again now that she knew Danny was alright.

“I’ll be right there.” 

After getting the address for the dentist Laura called a cab and headed straight over, when she arrived she found a pouting Danny Lawrence with a swollen face sitting in the waiting room.  Laura went over to the desk and told them who she was. The receptionist looked relieved as he handed her the keys and a prescription for the pain killers Danny was going to need when the stuff she was on started to wear off.

Laura walked over to Danny who was now half asleep in her chair.

“Danny?”

“Laura!”  Danny brightened at seeing Laura there and stood up quickly to hug the small woman.

“You’re here!” Suddenly Danny’s face went serious and she leaned down to try and whisper in Laura’s ear.  “Be careful these people will try and take your teeth, I think they might be evil tooth fairies.”

Laura tried and failed to hold her laughter in.

“Ok, well then we better get you out of here before they can do that.” It wasn’t easy with a 6’2 drugged up Danny leaning on her but Laura managed to get Danny outside and into her car. 

“Danny, why didn’t you have someone with you today to get you home?”

Danny who had been happily staring at Laura suddenly looked down and started to frown.

“I- I didn’t have anyone to call.”  Laura’s heart broke at how sad Danny sounded.  “I don’t need anyone, I can take care of myself.  Other people will just let you down.”

Laura didn’t know what to say, this was not the brave cocky Danny Lawrence she knew.  This was drugged up Danny who had all of her walls down.  Staring at her hands Danny continued talking.

“I would have called Laura, but she doesn’t want anything to do with me.  I pushed her away and I didn’t mean to.   That’s what I do, I try to hold onto people so I don’t lose them and I end up driving them away.  She left me just like everyone does. “

“Danny-“  She didn’t know what to say, she never realized how much of a macho act Danny put on when this was how she really felt inside. 

“Laura!” Suddenly Danny was looking at Laura with a huge smile on her face.  “When did you get here, why are we in my car?”  The confused look on her face only made Danny look even more adorable with her chipmunk cheeks.

“I’m driving you home Danny, you just got your wisdom teeth out remember?”  Laura chose not to say anything about Danny’s confession knowing the girl probably wouldn’t remember any of this once the drugs wore off. 

“Oh, ok! You’re really pretty.”

Laura tried not to blush too hard as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Thank you Danny, you’re really pretty to” 

“I like your face…and your butt, you have a nice butt.  Oh and your boo-“

“Okay Danny!” Laura interrupted the other girl, her face now burning red.  “I’m going to take you to the Summer Society house, I’m sure your sisters are waiting for you.”

The pout was back again.  “No, they all went hunting for the weekend and I had to miss it.  I could still hunt I don’t even feel any pain!  Ohh Laura I know, you should come hunting with me right now!”

“I don’t think that’s the greatest idea Danny, maybe another time though.” She tried to placate the girl.

“You promise?”

“Yes”

“Pinky promise?”

Yes, they had to pull over so Laura could give Danny a pinky promise and convince her to put her seatbelt on and NO WE CANT HAVE A  SNOWBALL FIGHT RIGHT NOW, NO WAIT DANNY GET BACK IN THE CAR!”

It took twice as long as it should have but Laura was finally pulling up in front of the Summer Society house.  But sitting there in the car with Danny who had somehow managed to tie her sweater sleeves together she realized she couldn’t leave the girl alone, and more importantly she didn’t want to. 

“I was really falling in love with her you know” Laura closed her eyes and sighed, during the whole ride Danny kept forgetting who she was in the car with, meaning Laura was learning a lot of things she probably shouldn’t be hearing.

 “She is just so perfect, she’s smart and funny and kind, even to people who don’t deserve her kindness.  She always made me laugh and- and before Carmilla showed up she looked at me like I was somebody, somebody important to her.  But now im second choice, I felt her slipping away and I didn’t want to be second choice, not again. Im always second choice and I think that’s my own fault.  Im not supposed to be with her, im not good enough to be with her and it kills me.  I just wanted to protect her because I love her.”

There were tears rolling down both girls faces, Laura pulled Danny into her arms and held her, unsure of what to do or say. 

How had she, little Laura Hollis broken the Danny Lawrence and not even realized the huge mess she had created.  She really liked Danny and knew just like Danny said, if Carmilla hadn’t shown up they would probably be together right now.  Or maybe they wouldn’t, Laura was realizing that as much as she idolised Danny she never took the time to really get to know her.  To find the insecure girl that was hiding right below the surface. 

“Oh my God I’m bleeding!”  Laura pulled back from Danny in a panic to see the girl wipe at her mouth where a little bit of blood was smeared across her lips. 

“Am I dying, oh God I’ve been poisoned, hurry Laura it’s too late for me but maybe we can find you an antidote.  To the library!”

… It took 15 minutes to convince that neither she nor Laura were dying and to get her back in the car.

Trying to catch her breath for a moment Laura was trying to figure out how she could go in and collect Danny’s things and watch the tall girl at the same time.  When she looked over she found the red head passed out in her seat.

That’s convenient.

Acting quickly, Laura locked the car doors and using Danny’s keys let herself into the house and ran upstairs. 

Danny’s room was on the top floor and inside she found bottles of water, tissues and apple sauce on the desk.  She really had been planning to try and take care of herself, the though brought new tears to Laura’s eyes.  Throwing everything and some pajamas into a duffle bag Laura ran back to the car where Danny was still thankfully asleep and made her way back to the dorms.  

Leading a sleepy drugged up Danny and carrying the bag was twice as hard as getting her from the dentist had been but Laura was finally in front of room 307 trying to open the door and praying Carmilla was still out.

The door opened from the inside crushing that dream.

“What’s up cupcake, forget how the key works.”  Carmilla finally looked up from the book in her other hand and saw what or rather who was giving Laura so much trouble. “Holy shit what happened to the giant?” 

“She got her wisdom teeth pulled and she is completely out of it, can you please take this bag.”

Carmilla was trying to do what she was asked when Danny finally realised who was there, Laura tensed waiting for the onslaught of insults that probably were not going to make sense.

“Carmilla!  There you are sexy pants.”  Ok so that was definitely not what Laura was expecting. 

“Um, thanks Xena?”  Carmilla was just as confused as Laura by the comment.  She also wasn’t prepared for the weight of a tall red head suddenly wrapped around her.  Danny had thrown herself at the vampire wrapping her in a hug.

Her vampire strength was the only thing that kept them up as Carmilla shuffled backwards bringing Danny into the room. Laura took the opportunity to close the door and put everything on her desk.

Carmilla stayed still as a statue when Danny leaned down to say something directly to her face.

“Don’t tell Laura but I think you’re really fucking sexy.” 

Laura was trying to keep it together put the look on Carmilla’s face was too much and she burst into laughter.

“Laura! When did you get here?” … It was going to be a very long day.

After finally getting Danny into bed (Carmilla’s bed, she insisted) the next 30 minutes consisted of really bad pickup lines aimed towards Carmilla. 

Laura’s favourites included:

Is it true what they say about lady vampires? That they really know how to suck?

Don’t worry, I won’t impale you…with a stake.

If I said you have a beautiful corpse, would you hold it against me?

Are those fangs or are you just happy to see me?

Is there anything human left in you? If not would you like some?

And

You have permission to enter me anytime.

Laura thought she was going to die of laughter while Carmilla sat at the end of the bed looking very unimpressed and a little flattered.

It had finally been silent for a while, Carmilla was sitting by Danny’s feet and had gone back to her book and Laura was trying to write her paper when Danny spoke up again.

“I understand why she chose you” Carmilla turned to the girl lying in her bed.

“Laura hasn’t chosen anyone big red”   Carmilla whispered back putting a comforting hand on Danny’s leg.

“But she will, just make sure you treat her right.  I know you act tough, but as much as I hate it I can see that there is some good in you and that, that you do care for her.  You’re trying to be better Carmilla, I think you can do it.” 

“Thanks Danny” She said it so quietly that Laura who was straining to listen to the conversation from her desk almost didn’t hear it. 

“Hell, if you hadn’t stolen the girl I love even I might date you, and that’s a lot considering you’re a dead girl.”

Aaaand the moment was ruined.

Carmilla just rolled her eyes and stood up.

“Ok that’s about as much crazy as I can take today, see ya later cupcake.” Carmilla made for the door but a hand grabbed her arm stopping her.

Danny tried to whisper again, she really shouldn’t bother.

“Carmilla, you can’t! What about the evil tooth fairies.”

A long and useless conversation later Carmilla had somehow ended up in bed holding a sleeping Danny Lawrence. 

Much to Laura’s amusement.

“If you speak a word about this to anyone I will end you.”

Laura nodded but couldn’t resist teasing the vampire.

“Oh of course, wouldn’t want to ruin your badass reputation and let everyone know you’re just a big softy”

Carmilla wanted to argue, but really you try resisting a pouting Danny Lawrence with an adorable swollen face.  She hated to admit it but it wasn’t possible. 

“Whatever Hollis, just work on your paper and think of a way to make it up to me later.”

Carmilla brushed the hair out of Danny’s sleeping face and then watched her roommate stuff a cookie in her mouth as she typed and wondered when her life had turned to this. 

When Danny woke up a few hours later she felt like she had been punched in the mouth but she was a little more confused as to how she had ended up sandwiched in-between the two sleeping bodies of Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis.

It was nice but like, her face _really hurt._

 


End file.
